


before the night is through

by caroandmally



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, Edging, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Liam, Top Zayn, human!zayn, topping from the bottom what's up, vampire!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroandmally/pseuds/caroandmally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Liam gets, though, is this – a human boyfriend who’s suddenly decided to put on silver piercings everywhere – and by everywhere, he means everywhere. Eyebrows, ears, nose, lip, tongue, nipples, belly button. Liam knows he uses them every once in a while, mostly to make sure that the holes aren’t closing, but Zayn’s taken to wearing them all the time. </p><p>(Liam has yet to confirm whether there’s something down there as well, but he reckons Zayn is more likely to throw holy water at him than answer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the night is through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vastlyunknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vastlyunknown/gifts).



> So this was based on tags and a talk in Héla's blog a few weeks back that got me into writing almost 5k of vampire!Liam teasing the living fuck out of human!Zayn. This is porn. Flat out porn. And not even good porn, seriously, but I did the best I could. I hope you guys like it !! This is unbeta'd as per usual. I tried to edit it, but you know, all mistakes are my own :) Title is from "Bad Things" by Jace Everett. Yes, I'm a True Blood fan.
> 
>  
> 
> Héla, happy birthday!!! This is a gift to you, my dear, I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction, I'm not associated to them in any way because if I was I would make a better job at managing them than their management team. Obviously.

Liam is about one hundred per cent done with Zayn’s antics.

It’s not fair that Zayn is holding him accountable for Louis’ mistake. It isn’t Liam’s fault that Louis had dragged him to a club and Liam had fed off someone else. The thing is that Zayn doesn’t understand – how could he? Being a human and all. Human hunger is something that can be fought against for a few days. Vampire hunger, on the other side, doesn’t come as often but to compensate it must be taken care of as fast as possible, otherwise it becomes unbearable. If anything, Zayn should be glad that his blood remains intact for more weeks than usual.

What Liam gets, though, is this – a human boyfriend who’s suddenly decided to put on silver piercings everywhere – and by everywhere, he means _everywhere_. Eyebrows, ears, nose, lip, tongue, nipples, _belly button_. Liam knows he uses them every once in a while, mostly to make sure that the holes aren’t closing, but Zayn’s taken to wearing them all the time. 

(Liam has yet to confirm whether there’s something _down there_ as well, but he reckons Zayn is more likely to throw holy water at him than answer.)

Adding to that there are the _rings_ , the silver one that keep Liam from being able to even hold his hand. Silver necklaces to keep Liam from touching his neck, silver fucking bracelets that he had no idea Zayn owns. There’s suddenly Zayn’s all garlic diet and Liam is convinced that Zayn’s been bathing on holy water, if the slight irritation he feels on his skin whenever he’s standing close to Zayn is anything to go by.

“Are you genuinely still mad at me?” Liam asks, two weeks after this entire situation has started. 

Zayn doesn’t reply, keeps flipping through his book and making sure Liam understands he’s not interested in talking. The vampire is too stubborn for that, though.

“Come on, babe,” he tries again, nudging Zayn’s foot with the tip of his boot. “I got it, you’re mad and I’m sorry. I’ve apologised a lot of times already.”

The human’s answer is to snort and Liam groans, throws his head back until it’s resting against the back of the sofa and wonders why he thought dating a human could ever be a good idea.

-

It’s another three days – days in which he was in the best of his behaviour, waking up extra early to cook Zayn’s dinner and going to bed extra late to make him breakfast – that Liam has the perfect idea.

Technicalities make his plans harder, but he manages to convince Louis to talk Harry into keeping the pet shop open until later. When he gets home, Zayn is already up – he’s taken to taking naps before Liam wakes up and after he goes to sleep. The schedule is complicated, but it helps that Zayn is no longer in uni and gets to be a proper artist now, with a gallery that gives him considerably nice deadlines.

(Most likely that’s because Liam owns said gallery, but.) 

The human is sitting on the floor of the studio Liam set up to him in the basement, going through his iPad and studying his older pieces in search for some inspiration. The whole vampire thing allows Liam’s footsteps to be silent, but the softest of barks coming from the cardboard box he’s holding gives him away, Zayn’s head snapping up in his direction, eyes narrowed.

“What’s that?” Zayn asks, tone giving away his curiosity. 

Liam grins, kneeling down on the floor and pulling the Husky puppy from inside the box. The dog immediately rungs towards Zayn, whose face lights up at the sight. Liam has to bite down on his lower lip to keep his smile from growing bigger, but he can’t help the fondness that fills him by seeing his boyfriend smiling and laughing for the first time in weeks. 

Eventually Zayn’s eyes drift away from the puppy who’s currently licking his neck, and he doesn’t drop the smile. Instead, he coaxes Liam over with his fingers and Liam crawls towards him, sitting back at a safe distance from all the silver still hanging from Zayn.

“A puppy?” The human questions, amused.

Liam shrugs. “You always said you wanted company for when I’m not around.”

Zayn’s expression is of pure fondness when Liam glances up at his face. It’s refreshing, having his boyfriend looking at him like that for the first time in weeks. Zayn motions for Liam to come closer with his head, turns it to the side with a smile.

“You can give me a kiss on the cheek,” he tells him and Liam rolls his eyes, but he leans in anyways, lips brushing against Zayn’s cheek for a moment before he pulls back. “Now go get me something to eat, will you?”

Liam almost tells him to go fucking himself, but he obliges instead, closing the door behind him and listening to the overly excited barks from the little puppy and Zayn’s laugh.

-

Liam wakes up at the feeling of the bed dipping. He’s a light sleeper, what with the heightened senses thing, and he thinks it’s adorable that Zayn still doesn’t seem to grasp that piece of information, three years into their relationship, four years of knowing each other. So he keeps his eyes closed, even when he feels Zayn straddling him, and reminds himself not to breathe. Vampires don’t breathe in their sleep and it would be the first indication that he’s already awake.

“Li,” the human calls, hands resting on Liam’s bare chest, fingers digging slightly onto the skin in order to wake him. “Babe, wake up.”

Eyelids slowly fluttering open, Liam takes an unnecessary deep breath when his eyes focus on the boy on top of him. He’s almost naked, the material of his boxers hanging low on his hips, exposing the light trail of hair that perks up Liam’s interest. When he roams his eyes up, Liam notices the lack of piercings, necklaces and bracelets, and his nose doesn’t catch the smell of garlic. It brings a smile to his face.

“Hey,” he says, hands moving to the back of Zayn’s knees and the human has a smile that mirrors his.

There’s no light coming from the breaches in the curtains, only the lamp next to the bed, and Liam’s never been happier about his vampire vision. It allows him to stare at all the expanse of Zayn’s skin, the small splashes of paint that are the proof that the boy had been working on something before he decided to come and wake Liam up. 

He’s missed _this_ ; this intimacy, being allowed to touch Zayn without being scared that he would end up getting burned by silver or holy water or garlic. It’s a warning inside his head, a reminder that he’s not supposed to anger Zayn _ever_ again, otherwise he would be facing something a lot worse than Zayn ignoring him for a few weeks. Liam’s the deadly creature and yet Zayn scared the living shit out of him.

“So,” Zayn starts, running a finger down Liam’s chest teasingly, but Liam isn’t impressed. He’s a master at controlling his reactions when it comes to teasing, something he acquired after a few decades. It’s an advantage he has over Zayn, Liam reckons. “I’ve decided that I’m going to forgive you, since you’ve been behaving for the past few days.” 

And. It’s not Zayn’s words that have Liam’s eyebrows shooting up, but it’s his tone. Whereas the two of them don’t really have a dynamics that imply one being in control of the other, Liam knows it’s ridiculous for Zayn to assume that he’s the one supposed to be making concessions. Besides, even though he isn’t planning on getting on Zayn’s bad side ever again, it doesn’t mean Liam actually believes he’s fucked up. He really doesn’t. 

Liam keeps his reactions at bay, quickly schooling his features and running his hands up and down the side of Zayn’s thighs. He wants to know what the human has to say, before he acts in any way. Liam’s pretty pissed that Zayn thinks he’s going to go back to him crawling now that he’s forgiven. Granted, that would be his usual reaction, but to have Zayn gloating about it? He’s not having any of that.

“It doesn’t mean I’m not still pissed,” Zayn adds, furrowing his brow and glaring at Liam. “I don’t mind you drinking from those blood bags that you get from hospitals, but if you’re going to feed off someone, it’s gotta be me, love.”

He nods, slowly, keeping his face stoic and his mouth shut. Liam’s only waiting until Zayn finishes his speech so he can do what he plans on doing. 

“Now that I can touch you again,” he starts the sentence by trailing his hands up Liam’s chest and leaning forward until his mouth is hovering over Liam. “What should I do to you?”

Liam chuckles, shakes his head at Zayn and pecks his lips before flipping their position. He doesn’t realise he’s done it in a faster speed than usual until he’s staring down at Zayn and the human’s expression hasn’t changed. That is, not until he blinks and realises he’s looking _up_ at Liam, instead of down, notices the body caging him against the bed instead of the opposite, and Zayn goes from surprised to angry in a second. 

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn groans, annoyed, eyes narrowing. “You fucking bastard.” 

The vampire’s answer is to laugh, duck his head so he’s pressing his lips against Zayn’s jaw. His hands move up the human’s side, fingers pressing down against the skin with enough strength so he knows he will be leaving marks. There’s no actual complaint from Zayn’s part, just a short lived moan that he fights against by biting down on his lower lip. 

“I’m not a toy for you to play with,” Liam reminds him, teeth nibbling against the skin of Zayn’s neck. He tilts his head until he’s sucking a mark over Zayn’s Adam’s apple, hands coming up to card through his hair. It’s then that Liam draws back, his own fingers wrapping around Zayn’s wrists and pressing the hands down against the mattress. “You didn’t want me to touch you, now I won’t let you touch me.”

It’s a warning and his face is serious, but he pecks Zayn’s lips again once the human nods, obedient without Liam having to glamour him. So he goes back to where he was, his mouth trailing kisses down Zayn’s neck, until he reaches his pulse point. Liam could sink his teeth into that place, especially because he’s already starting to feel the slight pain in his fangs, the one indicating that his thirst for blood is not too far from coming. He pays it no mind, though, just scrape his teeth against the skin and listens to the hitch in Zayn’s breath.

He kisses lower then, his hands pressing Zayn’s hips down when the human tries to rub his crotch against Liam’s stomach. He doesn’t call him out, can hear Zayn’s heartbeat and it’s faster than the usual, Liam knows it’s not necessary for him to punish Zayn for a normal reaction. He can hear the rush of blood in the human’s body, knows he’s getting harder by the second because it’s been a while since Liam’s last touched him like this, since Liam’s been nowhere near his most sensitive areas at all. If anything, this only makes him want to play with Zayn even more.

Teeth scrapping against Zayn’s nipple, he takes it into his mouth, looks up at his boyfriend’s face when he does so. He’s well aware that Zayn’s quite possibly the most attractive person he’s ever met in all these years he’s been alive, but nothing compares to the sight of the human breaking under Liam’s touches. _Nothing_. So he sucks on the nub until Zayn is writhing, pleading for Liam to pull away because he’s overly sensitive there, especially since he got them pierced. He goes willingly, but only so he can take the other into his mouth and give it the same treatment as the first one. Zayn lets out a low moan, never failing to impress Liam with his responsiveness. 

Liam draws back, presses his lips against the card tattoo on Zayn’s ribcage before he keeps moving lower. No more kisses are left on Zayn’s skin, only his mouth hovering over his body, tongue darting out and licking on the heart tattoo, dipping lower on Zayn’s navel. He brings his hands to the waistband of Zayn’s boxers, tugs them down a bit, only so he can nibble at the skin.

“Li,” Zayn groans, and it’s borderline begging, but Liam is less than affected by it, keeps tugging the boxers slowly. He looks up at Zayn as he does so, grins at the mess that is his boyfriend, one hand fisted into his own hair so he can pull at _something_ , while Liam keeps teasing him. 

Once the boxers are being kicked to the ground clumsily, Zayn looks down at Liam in expectation, but Liam tsks, shakes his head before bypassing the human’s dick completely. In fact, he doesn’t spare it a glance as he spreads Zayn’s legs open, mouth latching onto a patch of skin on the inside of Zayn’s thigh. There’s a rush of blood there, as well, the place where Liam usually feeds off because it’s not only a good amount of blood, but also because it’s pleasuring for Zayn. Which means Liam doesn’t sink his teeth down, only sucks a mark on the skin while he runs feather-like fingertips against the inside of Zayn’s other thigh.

He chooses to trail even lower, sitting on his haunches and bending Zayn’s leg so he can kiss the inside of his knee, then his calf, all the while looking down at Zayn with a smirk that is actually something he caught up only after he started dating the other man.

“Liam,” Zayn’s pupils are blown up, only a tiny ring of hazel at sight. “Liam, _please_.” 

And okay, yes, Liam can do _something_ , is going to do something if Zayn keeps looking at him like that, the ghost of a pout in his lips. He presses one last kiss to his knee before dropping Zayn’s leg on the bed and reaching above him, on the bedside table, opening the drawer and grabbing the lube. Sitting back, he notices Zayn’s eyes are closed, his breathing fast and his heart beat rapid. Liam doesn’t really want him to come anytime soon, so he’s going to have to take it slow.

He spreads the lube on his right hand before putting the bottle aside. Leaning over, he rests a hand next to Zayn’s neck, lowering himself so he can catch Zayn’s lips in a kiss. He wraps his other hand around Zayn’s dick and the human hisses against Liam’s mouth, undoubtedly because of the coldness of the liquid. Liam keeps a loose grip as he strokes him, just enough friction to bring Zayn some pleasure, not enough to actually get him off.

Liam kisses him again as he keeps fisting his hand over Zayn’s dick. It’s slow and definitely not what Zayn is looking for, if the slight movements of his hips are anything to go by. The human reaches a point where he’s not kissing Liam back anymore, throws his head back and whines, one hand still tugging at his hair, the other coming to grab Liam’s biceps.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Zayn moans, biting down on his lower lip next, and he starts fucking up into Liam’s fist, looking for a lot more friction than Liam is willing to have. The vampire lets him, paying extra attention to any change in Zayn’s heartbeat and breathing, any indication in his face that the boy is close to coming. He keeps thrusting up and Liam leans down, presses his lips against the side of Zayn’s neck, pushes him closer and closer to the edge.

The first sign that Zayn is close is when he starts getting quieter, no moans coming from the younger boy’s mouth, only short exhales. His heart starts beating even faster, the blood rush speed increasing just as much. When he knows Zayn is about to be tipped over the edge, Liam draws his hand back.

Zayn lets out a loud whine, eyes falling open and he glares up at Liam. His face is a mixture of surprise, annoyance and despair, and Liam almost wraps his hand around him again. _Almost_. Instead, he leans forward, kisses Zayn quickly before moving back and out of the bed. 

“You left me hanging for _weeks_ ,” Liam points out, kneeling down and reaching for Zayn’s shirt, wiping his hand on it. Zayn groans, turning his face and burying it on the pillow. “I’m sure you can wait for a few minutes, can’t you?” 

The boy nods, can’t really help it. Liam knows that if Zayn really, _really_ couldn’t deal with it, Zayn would tell him and Liam would be back in the bed in a blink of an eye, giving Zayn his mouth and three fingers up his ass quickly. Since Zayn doesn’t comment, Liam tosses the shirt on the arm chair, stops at the bottom of the bed and wraps a hand around Zayn’s calf. The human startles but relaxes eventually, head turning so he can look at Liam.

“I will be back in a bit,” Liam reassures him, thumb rubbing against Zayn’s skin. “Don’t touch yourself.” The last bit is given as an order, a little bit of a warning in his tone. Zayn nods yet again, eyes closing again and hands resting on the side of his body, as away from his dick as possible. “Good boy.”

-

He doesn’t really need human food, but it doesn’t mean Liam doesn’t appreciate it every once in a while. So the first thing he does when he reaches the kitchen – walking in normal, _human_ pace, just to push Zayn as far away from the edge as possible – is open the fridge, and pull out all the ingredients for a nice sandwich. It’s inconvenient, making a sandwich and eating with his own hard on to deal with, but he ignores it in favour of focus on the food as well as the sounds coming from his bedroom.

Liam makes a point out of having Zayn’s heartbeat in the front of his mind, listens to it slowing down every minute it passes. He also listens to a slight movement in the sheets, but when he doesn’t catch the side of the hitch on Zayn’s breath that would come from him touching his dick, Liam knows the other boy was just rearranging himself in the bed. He lets out a sigh – he doesn’t do this with Zayn, normally. He can’t really deny him anything, hasn’t been able to since they first met and Liam couldn’t keep his eyes away from him. 

It’s that thought that gets him to finish his sandwich quickly, climbing the stairs in human speed but taking two steps at a time, until he’s standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Zayn still has his eyes closed, one hand resting on his stomach and the other on his side. His dick’s mostly softened by now, but the boy looks beyond _exhausted_ , and Liam doesn’t really want to drag this for that much longer.

His steps are light as he walks into the room, pulling his sweatpants and boxers down in one go and kicking them to the side. He climbs into the bed by Zayn’s feet and the boy startles, eyes shooting open and looking at Liam in confusion. Before Zayn can say anything, Liam is leaning down and licking a stripe from Zayn’s balls to the head of his dick, and Zayn lets out a moan.

He flutters kisses up and down Zayn’s length, doesn’t take him into his mouth yet because that’s not how he wants Zayn to come. Besides, Liam himself is still hard and he has _plans_. So he presses kisses and sucks marks, up and down the shaft. He darts lower, swirling his tongue across Zayn’s balls, brings a hand up to wrap around Zayn’s dick, using the precome to stroke him into full hardness.

Once he’s reached it, Liam draws back, prompting Zayn to curse him, his heard lolling to the side. He presses one last kiss to the head of Zayn’s dick before moving, so he’s the one straddling Zayn this time. Liam reaches for the discarded bottle of lube, smiling down at his boyfriend as he squirts some into his fingers.

“Can we make a deal?” He asks, rubbing the lube on his fingers to warm it up. Zayn nods, mouth hanging slightly open as he watches Liam, trying to find out what the vampire is going to do next. “After I come, I will let you, okay?”

Zayn seems hesitant to agree, but he eventually lets out a sigh, nodding. Liam wishes he had a camera to capture the next change in the boy’s face, the surprise that hits him when Liam brings his fingers to his own ass, middle finger dipping into his hole. Liam is the one to sigh this time, leaning forward and resting a hand on the mattress by Zayn’s side, the other moving in a constant pace so he can stretch himself.

“Gonna ride you until I come,” Liam tells him, pulling the finger out and bringing it back in with another, stretching himself further. “And _then_ , I will let you, baby. Promise.” He adds before fastening his movements, knowing he can take the ham of his fingers against his prostate on the same speed he uses to fuck into Zayn sometimes. 

Liam doesn’t let his eyes fall shut, adds a third finger as he runs his eyes up Zayn’s chest, settling them on Zayn’s face. The boy has a look of wonder and Liam knows he’d rather have Liam facing the other way, so he could watch it when Liam’s fingers disappeared inside himself, impressed by the speed Liam could reach without giving too much thought. 

At this point, Liam is not stretching himself as much as he’s bringing himself closer to the edge, so it won’t take too long for him to come once he’s sat in Zayn’s dick. He knows Zayn is being nicer than he usually is; behaving because he _needs_ to come, hasn’t had sex for as long as Liam. Obviously, that’s all Zayn’s fault, but Liam doesn’t want to punish him all that much, knows he’s likely to taking a lot of shit from the human if he keeps doing it. 

So he stops when he deems himself satisfied, pulling the fingers out and wiping them on Zayn’s chest. The boy winces in disgust, but any comment he can make is cut shut when Liam reaches behind him for Zayn’s dick and positions the head against his hole. Zayn’s breath hitches as Liam lowers himself, taking inch by inch and throwing his head back at the sensation. Heightened senses are not only good for him to be alert at all times – they serve for wonders at sex.

He tilts his head forward when Zayn lets out a loud moan, hands still resting on his side, clutching onto the sheets. His eyes are glued on Liam, though, roaming up and down the vampire’s chest, tongue darting out and licking over his chapped lips. It only prompts Liam to move up and down, taking the boy further and further, until he’s sat on Zayn’s hips. He clenched around him and Zayn cries out, bending his knees, allowing Liam to rest back against them.

Liam keeps rocking up and down, keeping a steady pace. Riding Zayn is a thing Liam doesn’t get to do too often, simply because Zayn is too fond of Liam testing his super strength and speed by holding Zayn up against walls and fucking him until Zayn’s coming, as many times as he can manage until Liam finally allows himself to tip over. It doesn’t make it any less fun – in fact, it’s one of his favourite activities, especially because Zayn gets _so_ into it, without even realising. He has to pinch the side of Zayn’s thigh when the boy thrusts up, swallowing down a moan of his own.  

“This is about me now,” Liam chastises him, leaning over Zayn to press his hands against the mattress by Zayn’s head. It changes the angle and every time Liam lowers himself down, Zayn’s dick brushes against his prostate and Liam groans, head hanging between his shoulders. 

For a moment, he considers telling Zayn to touch him, to tug on Liam’s dick until he’s coming, but he doesn’t want to miss the point of this entire thing. Zayn spent weeks without letting Liam get anywhere near him and since Liam _knows_ Zayn loves to touch when they have sex, that’s exactly what Liam is going to keep from him. So he has no problem holding himself up in one hand, increasing the speed of his movements as he wraps a hand around himself.

Zayn is too busy forcing his eyes shut and keeping a vice grip on the sheets to notice as Liam strokes himself, pulling back the foreskin and spreading the precome up and down his shaft. He twists his wrist the way he likes, raises himself up on his knees and sinking down, over and over again, until he can feel the heat coiling up. There’s the sound of a rush of blood that is not his in his ears, and Liam’s reached that point where he can’t really bring himself to focus on anything other than pleasure that runs through his body.

It’s the moment he gets really selfish, riding Zayn until he is close, tightening the grip on his dick and pumping faster. Liam moans out Zayn’s name when he comes, face buried on the crook of Zayn’s neck, and it takes every bit of self-control for him not to sink his teeth into Zayn’s skin. Liam needs an extra moment for him to ride out his orgasm, can feel the sensation spreading through his entire body and he knows this feeling is the only thing better than the one of drinking blood. 

He shifts, sensitive, feeling Zayn still hard inside him. He pulls out, moving before Zayn can complain, and Liam is kneeling between Zayn’s legs on the next second, spreading them as he wraps his come coated hand around Zayn’s dick. 

“Liam,” Zayn’s eyes are open now, and he’s staring down at Liam, a tinge of desperation in his face. He’s telling Liam he needs to come and he needs to come _now_ , and Liam knows it, but he wants this to be even better. “Liam, please, please, _please_.” He cries out, tossing his head back against the pillows and Liam tightens his grip around Zayn.

The vampire lowers head, brushes his nose against the skin on the inside of Zayn’s thigh as he hand keeps pumping Zayn’s dick.

“You’re so beautiful,” Liam whispers, pressing a kiss to the spot where he can feel the blood rushing before sinking his fangs down on the skin, the blood filling his mouth as his twists his wrist and Zayn is coming with a shout and a cry.

Liam keeps drinking until he hears Zayn’s sob, the indication that the boy is getting dizzy, the force of the orgasm combined with the blood being drawn out one he can’t deal with any longer. He draws back then, wiping the blood with the back of his hand before he’s crawling up Zayn’s body, thighs on either side of the human’s hips, face buried on his shoulder.

A hesitant hand comes to card through Liam’s hair and he nuzzles against Zayn’s skin, feeling overly sensitive all of a sudden. He knows it’s nothing compared to the way Zayn’s feeling, but Liam is tired beyond compare, always gets like this when he has to boss Zayn around. For someone who’s supposed to be the dangerous one, Liam’s much more comfortable with having Zayn telling him what to do.

“You okay?” Liam asks after a while, pulling back so he can look Zayn in the eye. There’s a trail of tears down his cheeks, one that’s already dried, but evident on Zayn’s slightly darker skin. He brings a thumb to the skin, rubs against it softly and smiles down at his boyfriend.

“Mhm,” Zayn answers him, though, turns his face to the side slightly so he can nibble on the tip of Liam’s thumb. “Remind me to ignore you like this more often.”

Liam groans, rolling to the side and away from Zayn, one foot already out of the bed. The human reaches for him, hand grabbing Liam’s wrist and tugging him back. It’s technically fruitless, since Liam doesn’t even feel the pull, what with the lack of strength from Zayn’s part when comparing the two of them, but he goes anyways, fits his body around Zayn’s, snuggling up to him. Zayn puts an arm around Liam’s shoulder, and Liam throws his arm around Zayn’s waist.

“That was really good,” Zayn tells him, lips brushing against Liam’s forehead. Liam nods, agreeing, satisfied and sated not only because of the sex, but also because of the feeding.

“We should do it again,” Liam offers, resting his chin on Zayn’s chest and looking up at him under hooded lids. “See how long you can stay without coming.”

“Why can’t we do that to _you_?” Zayn asks, but he doesn’t seem even a little bit repulsed by the suggestion. If anything, he perks up. 

“Because I have an impressive amount of control,” Liam counters and Zayn snorts, motioning towards his stomach and Liam’s dried come. “Oh, shut it, I only come when I really want to.”

“Of course,” Zayn pets his hair condescendingly, smirking. “If you say so, _vampire_.”

It’s not an offense, but Zayn is teasing him, so Liam brings out his fangs and smiles. 

“ _Humans_ ,” he rolls his eyes, leans forward in order to kiss him when he’s interrupted by soft barks coming from the doorframe. He groans, pulling back and staring down at Loki. “I really hope he didn’t see anything.” 

Zayn chuckles, pokes Liam’s cheek to get the vampire’s attention back on him. 

“I love you,” Zayn tells him, finger moving until it’s grazing over Liam’s fangs. “Vampire and all. I do.”

“I love you too, darling,” Liam says it back. “Mortal, with no stamina and a huge amount of stubbornness, and all. I do.” 

Zayn’s laugh is louder than Loki’s barks.  

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Come talk to me on my [tumblr](http://jadethirlwalled.tumblr.com)!


End file.
